


Bullies

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: The five aren't the most popular kids in town.Of course, this makes for an easy target in the eyes of Amanda Clark and Ty Fleming. But, Trini being Trini, is on the case.





	Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Alr so i'm writing this with literally no hours of sleep and my stomach hurts so all mistakes are mine !

At first, the only person being targeted was Trini. She would often get to her locker to find that the word 'Dyke' had been written on it in sharpie. Trini didn't really care though, she would calmly grab her note books and wait for the janitors to scrub it away. It wasn't a big deal to her.

But then it was. Because Ty Fleming and Amanda Clark started to not only going after her locker, but Kim's as well. As much as she wanted to release her anger to the pair, the pink ranger simply gave her a small smile and mouthed, "It's fine" and "Don't". So Trini grabbed Kim's hands led them to biology. 

"We can't allow them to do that, Kim. Not to you." Trini said. The taller girl placed a kiss on Trini's cheek. "It's fine Trini. We live in a small town, wherever we go there will be people like this." Kim sighed. She laid her head on Trini's shoulder and the teacher called for everyone's attention. 

The next day, she passed by Billy's locker to see 'Retarded' and 'Slow' written. Down the hall, she could hear a couple of chuckles from no other than Ty and Amanda. The yellow ranger noted that Billy probably hadn't passed by to get this math textbook yet and swiftly went to action. She untied the flannel that hung around her waist and placed it under the water fountain. Once it was moist enough, she scrubbed away the sharpie until she could see no trace of it left. Satisfied, she threw the flannel into her locker and realized she had missed 4th period. Trini softly smiled as the bell rung. She watched as Billy walked to his locker, unsuspecting, and grabbed his things. 

She smiled to herself only to find herself face to face with the dean. Detention was definitely worth it. 

Almost a week passed after the incident when she heard Ty and a couple of other football players talking about Jason behind his back.

She often found herself passing the gym as a shortcut from biology to English. This time though, she heard, "Maybe we should ask coach to bring Jason Scott back? I mean he was a good player." 

"Jason Scott? A good player?" Ty snickered. "Never. I bet I could beat his ass any day!" Trini internally chuckled. "He's a traitor. He fucked up his own future as well. And now he's hanging with losers. At least he's with his own kind." He snarled as he stopped running the treadmill. 

"Want us to wait for you?" Another football player asked. 

"No, go ahead. I'm going to shower."

Trini slide behind a couple lockers as the team walked out. She quickly devised a plan. The yellow ranger snuck quietly into the locker room and grabbed Ty's backpack and clothes. She dropped them at the end of the hallway and walked away. That night, a video surfaced of Ty running with the tiniest of towels wrapped around his waist. Trini slept soundly that night. 

Zack actually showing up to school is an occasion that should be celebrated. But the one day he decides to go, Amanda Clark decided to make it hell. At first, it was really racist remarks, which while bad itself, wasn't new to the kid. The second time she did it was during his World History class where she had a couple of friends tape their eyes to be nearly shut. Zack sarcastically laughed to show that Amanda's doings weren't effective. 

The third time, Amanda threw multiple noted at Zack's head. Each had a different thing written in them but all were offensive. Trini managed to actually see it this time and raised her eyebrow at Zack. He sadly nodded. Trini suddenly ripped out multiple pages in her notebook and rapidly wrote things down, nearly hitting the person sitting next to her. Once the bell rung, she waved to Zack and all but ran out of the classroom. Zack shook his head at the shorter girls antics and walked to his next period. He passed Amanda only to see a million balls of paper fall from her locker. He picked one up that had fallen close to his feet. He chuckled as he read the note, "Head (basic!) bitch in charge". He laughed again because seriously? That's the best she could come up with? 

Trini practically skipped to her next period. 

Lunch had never been Trini's thing. She never had anyone to sit with, and never ate any food. That changed when the she was pulled off a cliff and became a ranger. She found herself smiling during lunch with them, stealing a bit of their lunches, and having a safe space. Of course, leave it to Ty and Amanda to ruin that. 

"Look, it's the bitch and her band of dysfunctionals."Amanda sneered. 

"Amanda, Ty, what do you want?" Jason asked. Ty took a seat next to him. 

"Nothing man, just wanted to see how being at the bottom of the barrel is treating you. Same to you Kimberly." Ty added. Trini rolled her eyes. 

"Are you idiots done yet?" The yellow ranger spoke up, effectively catching the attention of the two. Amanda thought for a second before wickedly grinning. She stepped closer to Trini. 

"Ah yes, the resident dyke." She chuckled. Trini rolled her eyes. "I know it was you who left the paper balls in my locker. It would be a shame if our parents had to get involved, right? We wouldn't want them to know who you really are, do we? Maybe I'll just tell them myself." The cheerleader said. 

Kim abruptly stood from the table. "Enough!" She yelled. "You guys have been on us, but guess what? No one gives a shit!" 

Jason jumped in. "And guess what? We're a family, and nothing will get in the way of that!" 

Zack followed. "You guys have done nothing but make more problems for yourself! Now leave before we let Trini loose for your asses!" 

The two looked over the table. Trini smirked, "Bye assholes!" She said as Ty and Amanda got up and left. Trini let out a genuine smile before turning to the table. 

"I love you guys." She mumbled as she sat down. 

Jason put his hand to the ear. "Huh? What was that?"He asked feigning innocence. 

Trini spoke up a little louder this time. "I said.. I love you guys." 

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?!" Zack yelled. "SHE SAID SHE LOVED US!" 

"Yeah, yeah, she says that to me all the time." Kim laughed. 

"Yes, but this is the first time she said it to the team. We love you too, Trini." Billy warmly smiled. He hadn't said much but was ready to back them up if needed. 

Jason awed before grabbing the team into a group hug. Trini groaned but stayed. 

Because yeah, assholes like Amanda and Ty exist everywhere, but with a family like that, the rangers know they'll get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, if you want you can talk to me with my twitter @alieniva !


End file.
